


Stuck With Us

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family of Choice, Gen, Post-Canon, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Elizabeth and Richard have a moment at Charlie and Mary Anne's wedding...





	Stuck With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodredcherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/gifts).



Elizabeth passed by the small table where the guest book was, reminded that in the midst of everything she had still not signed the book. 

Claudia had made it, of course, and instead of the standard lines for names, each page invited the guests to write a message for Charlie and Mary Anne. Elizabeth picked up the pen, thinking of what to write to her son and her dear friends’ daughter as they began their life together.

Mary Anne had also arranged a touching tribute to her mother, placing a corsage similar to the ones Sharon and Elizabeth wore in front of a framed photograph of Alma Spier. Elizabeth studied the photograph, wishing Alma could have seen this day, and all the days that came before. 

“Trying to decide what to write?” She turned and saw Richard Spier standing there.

“It seems like I should have something deep and important to say. And all I really want to tell them is to be happy.” But both she and Richard knew that happiness didn’t last forever. Charlie’s father had walked out on his family, while Alma had died far too young. 

They’d found love again – or in Richard Spier’s case, rediscovered an old love – but Elizabeth wanted this love to last for her son and his wife. 

“They do make a beautiful couple,” Richard said. “I didn’t think I was going to get through that walk up the aisle without tears. Having Charlie at the end of it helped.”

“I still remember when we found out they were dating,” Elizabeth said with a laugh. “I felt like we were suddenly in a Hallmark movie.”

“Girl starts dating the guy next door, who just happens to be her best friend’s older brother? I think Sharon watched that one last week.” Richard smiled at her. “In all seriousness, I was pretty happy that she fell in love with Charlie. If I had to give my little girl away, I’m glad he was the guy.”

“And now you’re stuck with us,” Elizabeth teased, feeling the need to break the heaviness of the moment. 

“And now I’m stuck with you,” he replied with a smile.

Elizabeth turned back to the book, turned it to a blank page. 

Suddenly she knew exactly what to write.

When she was done, Richard read over her shoulder. “May all your days be happy ones. I like that.”

She’d written a few more lines, but that was the important one. “Let’s get back to the party.”

Before she walked away with him, back to the lights and music where she could see Watson waltzing with his new daughter-in-law, Elizabeth touched the frame of Alma’s picture. 

“I love her like she was my own, Alma,” Elizabeth said softly. “Don’t you worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
